A Match Made In Hell
by Stars-Above
Summary: An angel turned devil decides to break James and Lily Potter up. Will they be denied their destiny? Or will their love conquer all? Including said angel? LJ Hate Love. Lily and James' realationship from a different perspective.


A Match Made in Hell

By Stars-Above

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

A newly edited, absolutely different chapter 1... Enjoy (hopefully!).

Chapter 1

Look, I didn't want to end up like this. I mean, who would? Besides, an angel playing a few pranks on her angel counterpart just isn'ta good excuse for banishing said angel to Hell. They're out to get me, I'm telling you._ They're out to get me!_

What's that? Who's this "_they__"_, you ask?

Right. Well, the thing is, I'm an angel-turned-devil. You see, a long, long time ago, where rabbits ruled the land and the world consisted of candyfloss and chocolate (and candy and fries and coke cans were just _floating _everywhere and you could grab one for free! And did I mention the part where there was no homework?), I was the Angel of Matchmaking. Along with the other Angel of Matchmaking, we were the masters of the fine arts of matchmaking and all was fine and dandy.

_Not. _

Well, there's this tiny, little detail. About the other Angel of Matchmaking? Yeah. She was my high school arch enemy. Needless to say, the first few weeks were hell. A certain diaper-on-the-head incident caused by me was the last straw to _them _and I was banished. Just like that. Exceedingly rude and improper, what _they_ did. Exceedingly rude and improper indeed!

Well, not that I am exactly complaining. You see, instead of matchmaking couples, I get to _break_ them up instead. And it's always a great ball of fun when you get to mess up your enemy's greatest pairings. Even though you can only break one up once a month.

Not that breaking up couples makes a person -or an angel-turned-devil, I should say- all bad or anything. I mean, I realise that I'm not perfect (hell, do I know that), but however mean this job might sound, it's actually noble in a way (yes, I said noble). I get to spare couples from the suffering of break-up or the torment of being separated by Death. Or both, actually.

Take the legendary Romeo and Juliet for example. If they did exist, they would be spared all the torment of being torn apart by being born of rivalling families, Death, etc. Sure, the world would be deprived of one of the world's greatest love stories -and a tragic one at that- but it's all for the greater good, you know? And to think I am the one who can prevent all that tragedy!

So really, I'm not all that bad. It's all for the greater good! -Gives a bright, chipper grin-

* * *

I scroll idly through a list of couples and heaved a sigh. The day has come when I have to start choosing the couple of the month and whatnot.

I am about to do what I usually do in circumstances like this, which involves shutting my eyes and pointing randomly at a couple. Ingenious, really. The Quick and Efficient Way, I call it.

Just then, I spot a couple which seems to stand out from the rest.

"Lily and James Potter"

And then and there, I came to a decision that, even though I would not have known it then, will change my life forever.

I decide to break up Lily and James Potter, and to prevent a tragedy (if there is on, that is) from happening. And when I decide to break up a couple, I do just that. No matter what.

**AN: Right. Well, I would really like to thank the people who reviewed for the former chapter 1. You know who you are! (:**

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**And just so you guys know, I****'m writing this at 2 in the morning. Not that it's your fault or anything, but reviews make me happy! And happy ****me**** means faster updating! And ****me**** no know what is the link between me updating at 2 am and updating!**

**Right. Okay. ****Gonna**** get some sleep now. ****Toodles****xD**

_Note: I actually wrote this scene but then felt like it was dragging things a little bit too long so I deleted the whole thing. But it was quite fun writing it down so I just decided to put this here. (:_

_"I glare at my offending laptop -yes, I said laptop. With internet access available, it was possible to obtain the latest information about couples from around the world. It was a far cry from when I first entered and everything was all recorded in humongous volumes and it took ages just to update the book- and come to a decision."_

_Might be important, might not be. (:_


End file.
